November 2019
#861: DAY AFTER HALLOWEEN DUMPSTER DIVING!!! Bag #1 * a broken (?) cord * an exterior sleeve for Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age - Limited Steelbook Edition (PS4) * Just Dance Kids 2014 (Wii) disc - w/ manual and ad paper * Final Fantasy XIII (Xbox 360) disc 1 - w/ disc 2 and 3, and manual * Just Dance 2 (Wii) case * a sleeve for The Evil Within 2 (Xbox One) * an ad paper for Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus/Prey * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a SD card (?) Bag #2 * a sleeve for Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection (PS4) wrinkled * a box for Xbox One wireless controller empty * a promo poster for The Last of Us: Part II (PS4) * Dead Island (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Sonic Colors (Wii) disc - w/ manual * GameStop trade credit cards ×2 * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a Guitar Hero USB receiver #862: WHY is This $9999.99 Bag #1 * a box for Xbox One Elite wireless controller controller - w/ a HDMI/VGA cable * Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon (DS) cart - w/ manual * a manual for Borderlands: The Handsome Collection (Xbox One) * GameStop gift cards ×7 * a GameStop trade credit card * AR Play Cards (PS Vita) ~ #06 guide * a HDMI dust cover Bag #2 * an empty PlayStation 3 (Greatest Hits) case * an exterior sleeve for The Show 19 - MVP Edition (PS4) * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (Xbox One) case * The Sims 2: Pets (DS) cart - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card #863: HUGE! Modern Warfare Haul!!! * posters for Astro × Call of Duty: Modern Warfare ×2 * a box for PlayStation 4 Pro (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare bundle) display only Bag #1 * a promo box for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (PS4) * a sleeve for Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Xbox 360) * Ultimate I Spy (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a Surprizamals surprise egg empty * a sleeve for Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege (Xbox One) * GameStop gift cards ×3 * a GameStop trade credit card * a thread of string * batteries ×2 Bag #2 * a box for Nee-Doh: The Groovy Globe empty * a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare t-shirt * more threads of string * a GameStop gift card #864: *OUTSIDE* DUMPSTER DIVING!!! Bag #1 * a manual for Speed Racer: The Videogame (DS) * a sleeve for 50 Classic Games (DS) * a Bosch security system * a Happy Meal toy car Bag #2 * batteries ×2 * Wii Fit (Wii) disc case * a Memorex CD-R Good :-!) Bag #3 * Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games (DS) cart - w/ manual * an Uber gift card #865: FOUND SO MUCH FORTNITE!!! * Fortnite figure boxes ×3 empty * Fortnite collective boxes ×2 empty Bag #1 * "Nightvision Goggle" masks (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) ×2 * a box for Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul Fusion - Special Edition empty * a sleeve for Watch Dogs (Xbox One) * a GameStop gift card * a twist-on wire connector * a pack of Minecraft Collectable Sticker-Cards (Mooshroom - Sheep - Ghast) * a GameStop trade credit card B'ag #2' * LEGO City Undercover (Nintendo Selects) (Wii U) case * batteries ×2 * GameStop gift cards ×6 * Battlefield 3 (Xbox 360) both discs and ad paper #866: CRAZY HUGE!! DUMPSTER JACKPOT!!! * a box for Dualshock 4 controller (Crystal) display only Bag * FIFA Soccer 12 (Xbox 360) disc, manual and ad paper * NBA 2K15 (PS4) disc and manual * a box for Xbox One wireless controller (Grey and Blue) display only * Madden NFL 17 (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual and ad paper * PC Gamer Demo Discs for: ** Holiday 2003 ** Holiday 2004 ** May 2002 ** April 2004 ** January 2004 ** August 2004 * a collective box for Gudetama the Lazy Egg empty * a box for IncrediBuilds 3D Wood Model (Star Wars : AT-ACT) all wood pieces * Epic Mickey (Wii) disc - w/ manual * M&M's Beach Party (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a #CRUDTON of GameStop gift cards away the first one accidentally * a GameStop trade credit card #867: FOUND 3 DIFFERENT PHONES!! Bag #1 * a Pokémon collective box empty * Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time (Wii) disc case * a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare balloon * an Xbox 360 battery pack bit corroded * a Cricket dummy LG phone * Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (DS) cart - w/ manual Bag #2 * a box for Wolfe PS3/PS Move controller charging cable empty * a LEGO Mini figure (Star Wars : Luke in X-Wing) * Cricket dummy phones ×2 (Nokia (Lumia) - HTC) * a GameStop gift card #868: STRANGE MYSTERY BOX FOUND!! * ad posters for: ** Contra: Rogue Corps ** The Outer Worlds Bag * an ad paper for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare * NFL Blitz (PS1) case * Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters (PSP) UMD case * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas (PSP) UMD case * I Spy Universe (DS) cart - w/ manual * an iPhone case * GameStop gift cards ×3 * Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition (DS) cart - w/ manual #869: This is Worth $100 Bucks!! * an ad poster for Borderlands 3 Bag #1 * GameStop gift cards ×3 * a TrippLite Internet Office UPS Battery Backup Bag #2 * an Intec GBA front shell * a Sheikah Eye (The Legend of Zelda) fabric sticker * a sleeve for Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (Wii) * GameStop gift cards ×3 Bag #3 * an empty "jewel" CD case * a Squeezamals tag * New Super Mario Bros. (DS) case * a GameStop gift card #870: Found a BOAT LOAD of Posters!! Box * TONS of ad posters, for: ** League of Legends / Call of Duty: Modern Warfare ** MapleStory ** Roblox ** Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order ×2 ** Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint ×2 big, one small ** Concrete Genie / MediEvil ** The Outer Worlds ×2 ** Nintendo logo in half ** WWE 2K20 - Deluxe Edition in half ** Funkoverse ** eFootball PES 2020 ** Trine: Series 1-3 ** Bee Simulator / Shenmue III ×2 ** Xbox logo in half - only the left half was found ** Ghostbusters: The Video Game Remastered ** Blacksad: Under the Skin ripped ** Indivisible ** Pokémon Sword ** Pokémon Shield ** Pokémon Pass ** Astroneer / Risk of Rain 2 ** Pokémon Sword / Pokémon Shield Bag #1 * a box for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - Explorer's Edition (Switch) empty Bag #2 * a plain, sleeveless PS3 case * Just Dance (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a GameStop gift card #871: This PS4 Box Has Something Inside!! * a box for PS4 Pro (1TB) a dreamGEAR headset, 2 GameStop gift cards, a GameStop trade credit card and the ad pamphlet Bag #1 * Nerf N-Strike Elite (Wii) disc - w/o manual * a holder for Harvesting Tool (Fortnite) replica (?) empty * Babysitting Mama (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a sleeve for Ninja Gaiden 3 (Xbox 360) an empty, dummy Xbox 360 case * The Council - Complete Edition (Xbox One) case * a #CRUDTON of GameStop gift cards Bag #2 * a $50 iTunes gift card * ad papers for Fortnite ×2 * an ad booklet for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare #872: DUMPSTER JACKPOT!!! * a box for MacBook Air notebook - w/ cable and stickers Bag #1 * a Nintendo 3DS pouch a Nintendo 3DS stylus and a Nintendo DS * a pack of Pokémon Sun and Moon: Team Up stickers * GameStop gift cards ×4 a yellow gift card inside :-| Bag #2 * Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit (PS1) case which is missing the front half * a box for Xbox One wireless controller empty * The Walking Dead: Season Two (PS Vita) cart - w/ manual #873: GAMESTOP MANAGER LEFT ME A NOTE!! Bag #1 * a Nintendo Switch power cord MicroUSB end is heavily chewed up * a sleeve for Cabela's Big Game Hunter: Pro Hunts (PS3) * the sleeve, manual and ad paper for The Beatles Rock Band (PS3) * the sleeve and manual for Monster High: Skultimate Roller Maze (Wii) * Amped 3 (Xbox 360) disc case * GameStop gift cards ×2 Bag #2 * a box for Nyko Charge Link (USB to Type-C) for Nintendo Switch and crumpled * Deca Sports Freedom (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * Kinect Adventures! (Xbox 360) disc and ad paper - w/o manual * Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (DS) cart - w/ manual * Imagine: Fashion Designer (DS) cart - w/ manual * GameStop gift cards ×3 #874: Gamestop EMPLOYEE'S Left This For ME!! Box * NBA 2K12 (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * a box for NBA 2K19 - 20th Anniversary Edition (PS4) empty * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare pins ×8 * a box for PDP Afterglow LVL 3 PS4 headset''' headset' '''Bag #1' * PC Gamer Demo Disc - July 2004 * Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (Greatest Hits) (PS2) disc - w/ manuals * a bunch of GameStop gift cards * a code paper for Madden NFL 17 Bag #2 * an empty "jewel" CD case * an empty, sleeveless DS case * batteries ×3 * an ad paper for FIFA 15 crumpled * an ad paper for Madden NFL 17 crumpled * High School Musical: Makin' the Cut! (DS) cart - w/ manual #875: WHAT'S INSIDE IS AMAZING!! Box * a box for PDP Afterglow LVL 3 Xbox One headset''' headset' '''Bag #1' * an exterior sleeve for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 - Hardened Edition (Xbox 360) ripped * an empty, sleeveless Xbox 360 case * a code paper for Red Dead Redemption II (Xbox One) to the map, so gross * a map for Red Dead Redemption II to the code paper, so gross * Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (PSP) UMD case Bag #2 * Where's Waldo? The Fantastic Journey (Wii) disc - w/ manual * a tablet case * GameStop gift cards ×2 #876: BIG DUMPSTER JACKPOT!! * boxes for Fortnite figures ×2 (Rex - Omega) w/ figure Bag #1 * Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (Xbox) disc - w/ manual * a 'GameStop Gives' bracelet * Titanfall (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (PS2) disc - w/ map-poster * FIFA Soccer 13 (Xbox 360) disc, manual and promo paper * a sleeve for Call of Duty: Black Ops III (PS4) * Tony Hawk Ride (Xbox 360) discs ×4 w/ case * Tony Hawk Shred (Xbox 360) discs ×2 w/ case Bag #2 * a magnet promo for Death Stranding (PS4) * promo poster for: ** Death Stranding ×2 ** 'A Day With Pikachu' ** Xbox One - Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order bundle ** Pokémon Sword and Shield #877: BIG JACKPOT!! * a box for Xbox One wireless controller (Winter Forces) empty Bag * Madden NFL 11 (Xbox 360) discs ×3 w/ case * a bunch of GameStop gift cards at least one GameStop trade credit card * Tony Hawk Shred (Xbox 360) disc case * Tony Hawk Ride (Xbox 360) disc case * a PS Vita pouch, containing: ** 2GB SD cards ×2 ** 4GB SD cards ×2 ** a 4GB PS Vita Memory Card ** a Verizon SIM card * Halo 3 (Xbox 360) disc case * a stack of Fortnite figure collection posters #878: JACKPOT!! FOUND A LOT OF GAMES!!! Bag #1 * A WHOLE STACK of PC Gamer Demo Discs: ** August 2002 ** July 2005 ** Holiday 2002 ** July 2004 ** December 2002 ** February 2005 ** July 2003 ** June 2005 ** February 2004 ** September 2003 ** September 2004 ** December 2003 ** November 2003 ** December 2004 ** June 2004 * a My Hero Academia tag * a Kingdom Hearts tag Bag #2 * an Overwatch figure (Ana) * an Overwatch keychain * a holder for Pokémon Sun and Moon: Cosmic Eclipse card pack empty * Grand Theft Auto V (PS3) disc - w/ manual and code paper * a GameStop trade credit card * GameStop gift cards ×3 #879: I CAN'T BELIEVE I FOUND THIS!!! Box * promo boxes for Doom Eternal ×2 * a manager consideration note for Doom Eternal Bag #1 * a bunch of GameStop gift cards and trade credit cards * a box for @Play Nintendo Switch screen protector empty * a plain Xbox One case * Battleship/Connect Four/Sorry!/Trouble (DS) cart - w/ manual * batteries ×2 * a HDMI dust cover Bag #2 * a collective box for Mystery Minis figures (Spider-Man: Far From Home) empty * Call of Duty: Black Ops III - Game Disc (Xbox 360) case * a Glow in the Dark fidget spinner * GameStop gift cards ×3 the controller-shaped one due to being stuck on the bag * GameStop trade credit cards ×2 #880: FIRST EVER BLACK *MYSTERY BOX* FOUND!! * a poster for Borderlands 3 Box * half (!) of a HyperX headset Bag * MX vs. ATV: On the Edge (PSP) UMD case * a GameStop trade credit card * Kingdom Hearts II (PS2) disc - w/ manual * a Wii Sensor stand * batteries ×2 * Super Street Fighter IV (Xbox 360) disc - w/ manual #881: EARLY BLACK FRIDAY DUMPSTER DIVING!!! * a box for Dualshock 4 (Midnight Blue) display only * an ad poster for Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint Box * a tablet case * Tony Hawk Ride (Xbox 360) discs ×2 w/ case * Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron (PSP) [w/ UMD for ''Star Wars Battlefront II (PSP)'' and manual] * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (Xbox) disc and manual Bag * a pack for Minecraft Hangers (Series 5) empty * a Homedics power supply cord * a GameStop Power Up card #882: BLACK FRIDAY DUMPSTER DIVING!! HUGE DUMPSTER JACKPOT! * a box for PS4 Platinum wireless headset display only * a PS4 inner box empty Box * a Nintendo DS Lite (White) * a Star Wars figure (Chewbacca) * Forza Motorsport 4 - Disc 1 (Xbox 360) case * a Nintendo DSi car charger * a Nintendo 3DS car charger * Madden NFL 16 (Xbox One) disc and ad paper * Game Party 3 (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Rayman Raving Rabbids (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Madden NFL 07 (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (PS4) case * NBA 2K19 (PS4) disc - w/ ad and code paper code * AMF Bowling Pinbusters! (Wii) disc - w/ manual * Madden NFL 11 (Xbox 360) disc case * Whac-A-Mole (DS) cart and manual * SpongeBob's Truth or Square (Wii) disc - w/ manual #883: AWESOME BLACK FRIDAY DUMPSTER DIVING HAUL!!! JACKPOT!! * Skylanders Imaginators (Wii U) Starter Pack the portal, poster, and all 3 figures Bag * an ad paper for God of War / Detroit: Become Human (PS4) * GameStop gift cards ×2 * a box for PS4 controller charging cable empty * a box for a Marvel Legends action figure (Avengers: Endgame : Captain America) figure * an Elfasio bag 2 PUBG skillet pins * batteries ×4 * a Wii Remote strap * a PES fidget spinner #884: BEST! MONEY IN WALLET!!! Bag #1 * a plain Xbox One case * the sleeve, manual and code papers for NBA 2K17 (PS4) of the codes in surely EXPIRED * a wallet $2.00 of hard cash + a quarter lying around * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force (DS) cart - w/ manual and code paper Bag #2 * Halo 5: Guardians - Limited Edition (Xbox One) [w/o disc - w/ metal model, trading cards, Operation Order card, and DLC code paper] * Spore Creatures (DS) cart - w/ manual